


Afterwards

by Superbly_obsessed



Series: Rebirth [And The Things That Follow] [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Late at Night, Mistakes were made, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, author had an idea late at night and decided to write it, these are the best tags to define how i feel about this fic but im posting it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbly_obsessed/pseuds/Superbly_obsessed
Summary: Free.He was free from the darkness.------or, alternatively:The author had an idea, wasn't too sure about it, but decided to write it anyways. This is what came out of it.





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> I have many regrets. Writing this isn't one of them.  
> The idea for this happened late at night so I can't say that this is really all that great.  
> But hey, first fanfiction on here! Finally!  
> Anyways, enjoy this... idea.

It was done.

The deed was done. It had needed to be done for years now.

The war that had waged on for however many years, however many days... was done.

It was all over.  ~~Some fell to their knees and cried to the sky in despair for their loved ones who were lost, but unless you were there, you would never know truly if it happened.~~

Those who fought for the side of light looked at each other, disbelieving. 

Was it over? Was it truly over? The sights they were seeing, were they just hallucinations? 

Deathly quiet was the only noise that filled their ears.

There was a flash of - of something. Some would tell you that it was darkness, some would tell it was light, an insightful few would tell you it was darkness infused with light.

It was harsh. They would all tell you it was harsh

~~Why was it happening, why now, why wouldn't it all just stop and leave him alone-~~

A boy - no, a  _man_ \- appeared from this flash.

He had silver hair. Not starched white. Not completely grey either.

From a distance it was hard to tell if he was breathing or not. He moved his head around, as if surveying the people fallen around him, yet his eyes were closed.

His eyes opened slowly. Extremely slowly.

Some had thought them to be a bright amber, or yellow, even. But they were all wrong.They were a stormy grey. His eyes held a knowledge of a thousand years inside, and all the regret and hurt of those thousand years within them.

He looked at the people in front of him, the people who opposed him in the great battle of light and dark.

He smiled. Not a sneer. A genuine smile.

"Thank you," He said.

"Thank you."

He collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> somebody: ...what do we do with him?  
> somebody 2: kill him.  
> somebody 3: NO!
> 
> \---
> 
> Ya made it this far? Cool.  
> Do I believe Xehanort deserves redemption? ABSOLUTELY NOT.  
> My brain would not stop bugging me for this.  
> I wrote this at like 930 at night. Write, edit, blah.  
> I might write a sequel to this. I might not. Depends on if I get really inspired or not.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated, but they are optional.  
> Good night, good morning, or good afternoon, wherever you are.


End file.
